narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ayumi Saito
Ayumi Hōzuki ( 保月あゆみ, Hōzuki Ayumi, nee Saito(斎藤) is a chūnin-level kunoichi from the Saito Clan of Konohagakure, and a member of Team Miyako. Background Ayumi was born the only child of Hodaka Saito and Katara Yuki, both of whom are members of Kohona's Shinobi Force. This meant that she was often raised by her grandmother while her parents were away on missions. At the Academy, she quickly became friends with I Sakura, Ino, and Hinata. While she wasn't ranked among the top ninja, she still managed to place somewhere in the middle compared to her fellow classmates. She showed particular promise in Genjutsu and chakra control due to her family's Kekkei Genkai. Personality Ayumi has a very short temper, which can lead her to becoming easily frustrated when thing s don't go as planned. She's also very childish and can usually be found goofing off with her teammate Hiroki Tsuchida. She cares very deeply about her friends and Konoha. She wishes to see everyone from the leaf village succeed no matter what. She also takes great pride in being a leaf shinobi and in being a member of the Saito Clan. She's extremely determined in fully mastering her clan's kekkei genkai. She has a strong dislike of anyone that has betrayed the village or that has ever tried to attack it. Any enemy of Konoha is an enemy of hers. Appearance Ayumi is a fair-skinned kunoichi with layered medium length black hair and purple eyes. Both of her cheeks have a lavender triangular shaped chakra seal, where some of her excess chakra is sealed away. Some of these seals also appear across her body depending on how much extra chakra is produced. In Part 1, Ayumi wears her hair up in a ponytail with bangs. Her attire consists of a collared knee-length dark purple dress that has the Saito Clan symbol on the bottom right. She wears white bandages across her left leg. Her left arm is covered in a navy blue glove that extends down to the middle of her palm. Her headband is gold and is worn across her waist like a belt. She wears the standard Shinobi sandals. In Part 2, she wears her hair down. She now wears a collared dark purple cropped top with a matching skirt. Underneath this, she wears a navy blue under suit that's also connected to her glove. Her headband is still worn across her waist and her standard sandals now have a heel. Abilities Due to her clan's larger than average chakra reserves, Ayumi is very adept at medical ninjutsu. Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Stats Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia * Ayumi was the second Naruto OC that the creator created and was first created sometime around 2011. Since then she has gone through a lot of changes (especially in design and future husband). Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT Category:Saito Clan Category:Team Miyako Category:Konohagakure Category:Kunoichi Category:Water Release User Category:Hōzuki Clan Category:Chūnin